Eternal Throne
This event combines airship battles and mazes. Access To have access to this event, you need to have unlocked airships and at least 100k energy. If you meet the requirements and the event is ongoing, your first sky exploration should make you approach the event. After that, you can return to it by clicking on the floating city icon that will appear on your mini-map. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. That means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Some of the previous runs of this event: *September 21 to 28, 2017 *November 3 to 10, 2017 *July 2018 *September 10 to 17, 2018 (Galahad) Overall info Defeat the enemy ships for score rewards and badges. Score is used for end of event prizes (Knights of the Round fragments and Eternal Throne (Airship) airship chips). Badges are for purchasing prizes in the badge shop. 150,000 score rewards are required for the best prize. Since the Event always lasts 7 days, getting the max amount means getting 20,000 each day (defeat all enemies) and the 10,000 bonus on the last day for the "ultimate boss". Gumballs *Gaheris *Lamorak *Galahad *Gawaine *Lancelot *King Arthur Sky Sky Enemies Maximum 20,000 score rewards per day. Even if you fail to defeat an enemy, you'll get a fraction of its score rewards. It will look like the possible score rewards are decreasing because you've already claimed some of them. When you defeat a knight, you will either get an extra reward (on top of what is listed above) of 10 badges or be offered the opportunity to follow the defeated knight into a maze for 1 vigor. See below for details. Runes Once a day, you can ask the Merlyn for an orange rune to be used automatically in your next event fight. You also get one rune when you fail a fight multiple times in raw. The number of fails needed to get a rune vary but it is usually in the range 3 to 5. 'Mazes' Entering the maze costs 1 vigor. If you fail to complete the maze it will disappear and you will not be able to re-enter it until you defeat that knight again and get offered the chance again. If you have already completed the maze in this or a previous run of the event, you can choose to raid instead of going inside. This would however usually not be a good idea as it won't let you do the side tasks like the lifting of the sword. Maze Enemies Templar Knight - 9 ATK, 53 HP, Skill - Roar: Atk doubles when HP is below 50% & Thump: Chance to counterattack 2x damage Templar Knight - 10 ATK, 32HP, Skill - Lunge: Launches attack every 2 rounds causing 200% damage. Pillar of Honor If you are going for the one time per knight fragments, you will want to destroy this pillar with AOE spells or summons to get a piece of the Knight's Suit. Otherwise you can just activate it for a bonus (+5 atk). Don't destroy the pillar in the boss room, use it after boss is dead. Holy Cup - ''' Unknown use, will reject you and give 1 ATK and 10 HP unless you use the Round Table Gumballs as your main (if you do, you'll get 5 ATK and 50 HP instead), Galahad will receve 5 gems (once? Once per event?) '''Faerie '''Talk to and receive Lake Sword (Treasure slot: attack +10, Hit points +100, When attacking, consumes 30 MP to deal 100% extra damage.) '''Sword in the Stone This is an item that you can 'pull', and will keep the distance you pull between dungeons. The distance you pull corresponds to the amount of attack power you have when you pull. At 300mm the sword will be pulled out of the stone: you receive a sword that installs at the root of the world tree when you exit the maze. This sword reduces the repair cost of artifacts by 5%. Pull distance equals 1 per every 10 attack. The sword will not apear again after you have pulled it from the stone. Tip: to pull out the sword faster, use Werewolf Potion (the 3 charges can stack) at the beginning of the 4th floor, and use blue shark's contract just 9 rounds before pulling the sword. Strange Room If you search the Chessboard, you have to fight Mordred Gumball and Merlin Gumball. (Tip: Timestill + Shuriken works well. The two can also be killed with a non-targeting damage skill like Death Ripple before searching the board!) Mordred Gumball: ATK 50, HP 800 Knights Charge: Launch attack every 3 turns, dealing 2x damage. Fatal Blow: Launch attack when dying, deals 3x damage. Drops Mordred's Scroll (Attack +3 and effect of Blade of Ruin +15% on use) Merlin Gumball: ATK 60, HP 600 Magic Flame: Launch attack each round, normal damage + Burn effect (lose HP each round, last for 3 rounds) Magic Shield: 50% Spell Resistance Drops Burned Parchment When you defeated both, search Chessboard again to get Diamond Statue (Use: Gain 2 gems) once. On subsequent runs get Lifeguard Statue instead. Bosses *Break the pillars on the previous floors and gather the Knight's Suit, wear the Knight's Suit, then examine the pillar after the boss is killed to get 5 of their fragments (First time only, after that, you get 5 medals) (don't summons like Zerglings or AOE spells, it will break the pillar and you won't get fragments!). This can be done only once from each knight per event. If you don't wear the full Knight's Suit or destroy the pillar in the boss room, you only get 1 Medal. * Gaheris Stats: 800 HP 34 ATK Knight's Charge - Launches an attack every round and have a chance to inflicts double damage on enemies Holy War - Attack doubles when hp drop below 50% *'Lamorak' Stats: 800 HP 39 ATK Knight's Charge - Launch an attack every 2 rounds to cause 300% dmg to enemies Light of briliance - Physical resistance 40% Spell resistance 40% * Galahad Stats: 1000 HP 50 ATK Knight's Charge - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 200% dmg and remove all postive buffs on enemy. Heart of Holy Cup - Damage suffered reduced by 30% * Gawaine Stats: 1000 HP 35 ATK 0 Dodge 100% Accuracy Knights Charge - Launch an Attack every 3 rounds dealing Triple damage to the enemy, and add Burning effect Power of the Sun - Increase Attack by 10 per round * Lancelot Stats: HP 1000 35 ATK Knights Charge - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 400% damage to enemies. Arbitrament - Inflicts bleeding effect on attacker whem counterattacking (lose HP each round, lasts for 3 rounds) Badge Shop Trade badges for prizes * Number of badges required to trade changes between events. Score Rewards The second event run had Gawaine fragments. The first event run had Galahad fragments. Tips Sky Tips * You will get one assistance from Merlin each day, use it wisely! * Merlin will also give you a rune after you fail a fight repeatedly (exact number of fails required is randomized, almost always between 2 and 5) * You can revive during a fight using gems (3, 6, 9, 12, 15 consecutively). * All your Celestial Titles are active. It is therefore best to push your exploration and learn all the titles you can (including Fire Bender and Oracle). Maze Tips * Boss Galahad will dispel buffs but somehow Blue Shark's Crime-Cracker escapes this. * Don't bother trying to get VIP gift box (e.g. through a parasite), each VIP gift box gives a disappointing 5 Roasted Meat * I found that Blue Shark + Night Knight & a Parasite on a baby with +20/30 Attack & Hand of Balrog (Artifact) works for every maze and works wonders for the Sword in the stone and for the pillars. (Just un-equip the artefact in exchange for the full Knight's Suit before entering floor 5. You might have to do a simple S/L and use a night blade if the Hand didn't proc and you forgot to use a blade on the last foe of a floor) Category:Event